Sungchul
Sungchul was a classmate of the main characters and could be described as a fair-weather friend of Dongtae's, having been the first to approach him when he began to improve his looks with Dice. During much of the story, he was just an occasional appearance who engaged Dongtae in conversation, an unremarkable boy who was always smiling. Upon becoming a Dicer, though, he eventually betrayed Dongtae in his quest for more power. He died as a result of a confrontation with Miju. Appearance Sungchul had dark brown hair and plain facial features, marked by a constant smile and nearly shut eyes. His physique was average, as was his height. As a Dicer, he became taller and somewhat more robust, and his face changed, the most apparent difference being his eyes getting open. History Sungchul makes his first appearance in chapter six, when he asks Dongtae how he became taller. In Byungchul's funeral the two are seen hanging around together, and Sungchul joins Dongtae's guild enthusiastically after the Eunju Mass Quest. However, in the period afterwards when the number of Quests and Dice given out by X decreases, Sungchul and others become despondent at the restrictive guild rules imposed by Dongtae to protect Non-Dicers, and these feelings turn to resentment when Dongtae stops the Mutual Aggression Quest. At that point, Gilma, controlled by Mooyoung from the shadows, manages to coopt Sungchul shortly after the latter receives his A-Rank Quest, which commands him to cause Dongtae's guild to collapse (and is thus a reflection of his own feelings towards the guild). The convergence of interests evolves into a plan, whereby Sungchul lures Dongtae into a trap. The moment it becomes clear the betrayal is complete and the guild is no more, Sungchul receives his Golden Die and becomes an A-Ranker with Levitation as his skill. However, they underestimate Dongtae's agility and the plan ultimately backfires. Enraged, he beats Sungchul savagely and proceeds to punish all the perpetrators before leaving. Having outlived their usefulness, the traitors are annihilated by Mooyoung, who harvests Gilma's Psychokinesis Die in the process. Sungchul manages to use Levitation to leave through an air vent and escape the same fate. Shocked by the scene, he floats for a while in a confused state until he descends on the spot where Miju and Eunju are having a conversation. At that point, the PVP stage has already started and Sungchul accepts Miju's challenge, despite Eunju's best efforts to bring them to their senses. Miju has better strategy and uses her Cloaking Skill to gain the upper hand initially, managing to douse Sungchul in acid. However, he turns the tables on her when her location becomes visible due to rain, and defeats her narrowly by dropping her from a great height. It is too late for him, though. The damage caused by the acid reaches lethality and, unable to heal his injuries, Sungchul dies while flying over the school and falls on its grounds. His Levitation Die ends up in Professor Kim's hands. Personality Sungchul was cunning and read situations well to his advantage. He was able to use Dongtae's infatuation with Eunju to devise a remarkable plan to lure him in. He also had good survival instinct and was the only one who managed to escape Mooyoung's attack on Gilma's group. He also showed greater understanding of the implications of Dice existence than Dongtae, being the first to remark that if everyone had Dice, there would be no point in increasing one's skills (something that still seems to escape Dongtae). However, his narrow focus on the circumstances of the moment was his weakness: he failed to realise his Levitation Skill was useless in a closed space, and later his desperation to harvest Miju's Dice drove him to neglect his own injuries until it was too late. He was also consumed by ever-increasing greed. Sungchul never became contented with his achievements with Dice, and strove continuously, regardless of harm to others, to increase his power. Abilities As an A-Ranker, his skill was Levitation and he used it well. Other than that, he seemed to have increased his strength considerably, being able to crack concrete with his bare fists and rip a fishing net apart.